Its you!
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: Peddie fanficition! Patricia and Eddie have an awful argument, will this put an end to their relationship forever or make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Heey guyss :-) So season 3 has just finished, or just started if you live in the UK and because I love 'Peddie' so much, I decided to do a short fanfiction on them. It is set at the beginning of season 3, when everyone arrives back at Anubis however its going to be different to the show.. So I hope you enjoy it x Also some of you guys may have read my previous fanfiction based on Hollyoak's 'Stendan' however this one has nothing to do with Hollyoaks, just to let you know, but I will also upload a new Stendan fanfiction too.. So yeah thats it.. let the story begin!

Butterflies swirled in her tummy and the taste of sick lingered in her throat as she entered the Anubis house. She had managed to avoid Eddie so far but how could she now when she was living in the same house as him? After America all the love she had for him had slowly started to turn into hate. She had spent weeks crying over him and finally she had begun getting over him, though now she was here back at anubis and all the memories had sprung back into her mind. She went over it again and again, Eddies arm around that girl holding her close, his face when she walked in, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran out and th

"Patricia, Patricia, are you ok?"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Joy began shaking her,

"Oh yeah of course" Replied Patricia as she put on a fake smile

"Good"

Joy flung her arms around Patricia,

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, Joy"

The two carried on hugging for a few minutes, before pulling their suitcases up the stairs, and jumping onto their beds.

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"How was America?, Tell me everything.. Infact you can spare the gory details but still tell, tell!"

There was utter silence for a few seconds, as Patricia thought of what to say. She was going to have to tell sooner or later, though she didn't fancy admitting Eddie cheated on her, so maybe she'd spare some details.

"Er, we broke up"

Joys mouth suddenly flung open

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME RIGHT?"

"Nope" Said Patricia trying to act careless, she didn't want to ruin her reputation by seeming soft did she?

At that second, Joy bounced up from the bed and ran out the room.

"Where you going?" Patricia called behind her, but they was no answer.

XXXXXX

Patricia fell back onto the bed, it had been ten minutes now and Joy had not returned. Patricia didn't even want to think about where she'd gone and what she was doing but that was all that seemed to cross her mind. Oh god thought Patricia, what if Joy had gone to speak to Eddie... and at that moment her thoughts were proved right as Joy came storming in pulling Eddie in with her.

"Right, so whats all this about breaking up then?"

The room filled with Silence, as everyone stood there not moving, trading glances.

Eddie shifted side to side, this was perhaps the most awkward and uncomfortable situation he had ever been. He had been longing to speak to Patricia since that day in America, but now he was here in front of her words just wouldn't come out, fortunately for him however Patricia broke the silence.

"Get out!" She screamed, she could feel her eyes filling up with tears and she had already promised herself that not one more tear she would waste on this boy.

"Please Patricia, I just need to explain, please, just please"

Patricia thought for a minute.. she hated this, not been with Eddie. She missed little things like them joking around, pulling pranks on each other, their dates, their kisses, just.. just everything about him, everything about them. Right I'll hear him out, she decided but just as she was about to say ok, the memories flushed back. Eddie and that girl, how could he do that to her? and before she knew it she was pushing Eddie out the room and slamming the door in his face.

Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favourite if you did enjoy it :-) Who wants me to carry on? x

Follow me on twitter Guysss LuBradyBro -Burkley Duffield (Eddie) & Brad Kavanagh (Fabien) both do!


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia slid down the back of the door tears rolling down her eyes as Eddie continuously banged on the door, screaming to be let in.

"Patricia, please, its not what you think!"

"Just just go away, I hate you, I hate you Eddie."

Those words cut through him like a knife and he too slid to the floor wiping his wet eyes. How could she say that, how could she hate him?

Joy guiltily wandered over to Patricia, holding her friend in her arms as she broke down into tears,

"I'm sorry Patricia" she whispered.

XXXXX

"How about we go get one of Trudy's muffins?" Joy asked

It had been two hours now since the whole Eddie drama, and Joy had tried everything since then to cheer Patricia up but nothing had worked. She couldn't believe it, this was Patricia the toughest girl she knew and yet here she was sniffling over a boy.. What could of Eddie done that was so bad?

"No, I'm fine. You go though, go find Mara or something if she isn't still snogging Jerome"

"No, I'm not leaving you Patricia!" Joy said sternly

"Just go, I wan't to be alone, trust me."

Joy hesitated but eventually agreed,

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, ok? Try to get some sleep or something she said exiting the room.

XXXXX

"JOY, JOY, JOY" Eddie grabbed her arm, spinning her round quickly.

"What?"

"Erm how's Patricia?"

"Upset thanks to you, just leave her alone creep she's made her opinion on you very clear"

"What? It was only a bit ago and you were dragging me up the stairs to speak to her and now you tell me to leave alone?"

"That was before"

"Before what?" Eddie interrupted

"Before I realised how much you'd hurt her"

Eddie sighed, and released Joys arm. He hated himself for hurting Patricia, but it was just a big misunderstanding and he wouldn't let this ruin their relationship.

XXXXX

Patricia sat on the bed motionless, she hadn't moved once since Joy had left. Her tears had slowly began to halt but the odd one still rolled around on her cheek. Tonight had been such a mess, making a big scene was the last thing she'd wanted to do but a big scene was exactly what had happened and no doubt gossip would already be spreading.

She was so tired now, yet her eyes just wouldn't close and the feeling of nausea just kept coming back. It had been happening since America now, she had vomited few times but most of the time she just had the feeling. She was pretty sure it was just due to stress... Eddie Stress. Once more she went through it in her head. Urgh what a weasel Eddie was she thought, just the night before he had told her what she meant to him and together they had taken their relationship to a new level and then the next day he was cosying up to someone else. Thats when it hit her... the vomiting, the tiredness, the sore back and all the other things were clearly symptoms of pregnancy. She was pregnant.

So this paragraph is shorter than the last one but thats because I kind of got writers block, it took me ages just to write this! But anyways Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, favourite and follow!x

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time: PeddieTogether4Ever, DesiredHOA01, sarvaniluvsbooks, pure-black-wings

And yes they do both follow me, after spending hours irritating them I finally got them too ahha :P


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't stay still as she sat waiting. She tried to think of some other possible reason for all this but deep down before she even looked at that test she already knew the answer.

She took a deep breath and glanced down and there it was...

'Pregnant 2-3'

Oh God no, this couldn't be happening. No way, she couldn't be pregnant, it had to be a mistake but as much as she hated it the test didn't lie, she was pregnant, pregnant with Eddies child.

XXXXX

"Hey Patricia you haven't se" Jerome's words paused as he noticed what was in Patricias hands.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Said Jerome, shocked still staring at it

Patricia didn't know what to do, what to say. She could try and lie but it was pretty much too late for that now, he had already seen the test.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE" Screamed Patricia desperately

This was too big though, no way could Jerome keep this a secret. He ran out the room and down the stairs into the fresh air. Patricia followed closely behind.

"Please Jerome, promise you won't"

Jerome looked up at Patricia's scared face, her tearful eyes and trembling hands,

"Ok, I promise" Said Jerome putting his hand out for Patricia to shake.

"Thanks Jerome" She replied before running back up to her room.

XXXXXX

That night seemed like it lasted forever, no matter what she did her eyes just wouldn't shut and this resulted in Patricia waking up feeling even more tired! She grabbed her bags and stumbled down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast before she left for school.

"Hello, I'm your new teacher miss Denby. Everyone please sit down and we'll get started with the lesson"

Miss Denby stood rambling on for ages about a family tree project. Patricia however had zoned out in perhaps the first minute and was now back to going over her problems. Jerome noticed Patricia lost in her own mind,

"Oi, Patty you okay?" He whispered across the room sympathetically

"Er not really, actually I think I'm gonna be si"

She didn't get to finish those last words. She ran out the room as fast as she could, zooming into the girls toilets and throwing up repeatedly.

"Would someone please go check up on her?" Miss Denby called out

Eddie started to feel his hand shooting up but then after receiving a death stare from Joy he decided it was best not too and hesitantly pulled his hand back down.

Joy then stood up,

"I'll go miss" she said before exiting the room.

She tapped on the bathroom door,

"Patricia you okay?"

"Ye" Patricia replied, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping her mouth.

"Okay, do you want me to wait or"

Patricia unlocked the door and stepped out,

"You can go but can you do me a favour?"

"Course" Said Joy with a smile

"Get Eddie"

Okay, so a shorter chapter again but oh well! I hope your all liking it, please review, favourite and follow! :-) I didn't know whether I should make her pregnant or not but I didn't really know what else to write about so sorry for those who didn't want her to be pregnant but yeah :-)

Thanks for reviews of- pure-black-wings, PeddieTogether4Ever, sarvaniluvsbooks, DesiredHOA0, JustCallMePosh, xXAquaMangoXx and JadeDuffield x


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia really wasn't ready to tell Eddie yet so why she had said those words she didn't know. They had just slipped out her mouth before she could stop them and now Joy had already left to get Eddie so they was no going back.

Eddie was so glad when he Joy came back announcing Patricia wanted him but he was also more confused than ever, yesterday she had been screaming and crying for him to leave her and now she was requesting him, it didn't make sense at all!

He walked down the corridor, until he reached her. She was just outside the girls bathroom, keeping herself up by balancing against the wall, usually this would be the point where Eddie would run up and push her over but he didn't feel it was an appropriate at this current time.

"Patricia"

He walked up and lent next to her. Patricia didn't say anything, she just stood staring at the floor compleatly frozen.

"Why did you want me?"

Still no reply from Patricia. Why wasn't she speaking? Usually you couldn't keep her mouth shut even if you wanted too, hence why he gave her the nickname yacker! Eddie was about to walk away when he decided that infact this was the perfect time to explain.

"Listen, its not what you thought. I wasn't cheating on you, I could never do that to you yacker, your the one the only one! That girl she was" Eddie paused for a few seconds then carried on, "she was my sister"

Patricia looked up from the floor for the first time since Eddie had arrived.

"Sister?" She mumbled "You have a sister?"

"Well yeah, shes currently travelling around the world when she showed up that day it was the first time I'd seen her in months, we were just catching up.."

"Jesus Eddie, you never tell me anything"

Eddie smirked,

"Whats so funny?"

"Piper.. not only didn't you tell me you had a sister, you sent her on a date with me"

Patricia was about to argue when she realised she was sounding hypocritical, especially since she still hadn't told him she was pregnant yet!

Eddie gently grabbed Patricia hand, locking his fingers between hers.

"I want things to go back to how they were, I've missed you yacker"

Patricia couldn't help but smile however then the smell of vomit on her brought her back to reality.

"Eddie things can never be the same again"

"Why? I don't understand. I know we've had a few arguments but I don't get why we can't go back to how we were?" Eddie whined

"Thats not the thing though, its not to do with our arguments. Its to do with your thing."

Eddie gave Patricia a puzzled look then he caught on to what she meant... well what he thought she meant.

"Is this one of your jokes? You trying say I'm too small or something?"

Patricia tried to hide her smirk, this was serious.

"No thats not what I meant"

"Then what you going on about?"

"Eddie, I'm, er what I'm trying to say is, I'm erm, Eddie I'm pregnant"

Sorry for late update, was busy- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was a bit rubbish I know & I also know I'm not the best writer but yeah hopefully you are liking this story, and if you are please can you review, favourite and follow. Much appreciated, thanks again for reading x

Thanks for the reviews off- pure-black-wings, PeddieTogether4Ever, sarvaniluvsbooks, DesiredHOA0, JustCallMePosh, xXAquaMangoXx , JadeDuffield, PeddieSibuna45 and Krystal loves hoa peddie x


	5. Chapter 5

To Patricia's relief Eddie seemed a lot calmer then her.

He coughed clearing his throat and broke the silence that had been lingering in the air for the last few minutes.

"We used a condom" He said peaceful and quietly

"Yea, well you know, condoms are only like 98% effective"

"WHAATT? THEY ARE ONLY 98% EFFECTIVE?"

"Yeah?"

"WELL THEY SHOULD PUT THAT ON THE PACKET" Eddie was now screeching so loud that it would be likely the whole school could hear him!

"They do put in on, anyway back to the main point"

Eddies mind was clearly more concentrated on the condom though, as he pulled one out from his pocket checking to see where it said about the effectiveness.

"Well I can't see it" He yelled

"First of all its right there Eddie, second of all why the hell do you have one on you and third of all enough about the bloody condoms!"

Eddie placed the condom back in his pocket and silently looked up at Patricia. He hadn't meant to of freaked out so much, he didn't mean to scare Patricia more but it was so big, he just couldn't help it.

He grabbed Patricia pulling her in tightly for a hug,

"I'm sorry" He murmured, resting his head upon hers.

Patricia responded by wrapping her arms around him. They stood there hugging for the next few minutes like they were the only people in the world until DING! Everyone came running out the classrooms, and the pair sprung apart although Eddie kept a tight grip of Patricia's hand.

Jerome spotted the pair as he was walking out, he smiled and gave Patricia a wink though Mara soon turned Jerome's attention back to her as she gently tapped his cheek.

"Are you even listening Jerome?"

"Oh right yeah course" He said giving Mara a reassuring kiss.

The sibuna's were the next to realise the pair were reunited, they all happily ran over except Joy who seemed to keep glaring at Eddie. Could you blame her though? She'd been up with Patricia all night, listening to her complaining about how she hates this boy and yet here she is snuggling up to him but I suppose thats Patricia and Eddie for you.

"Thank god, you two made up. Couldn't sleep with Eddies moping around" Fabian chuckled

"Actually Fabian I think that was you, crying because Nina hasn't replied yet" Joked Eddie back

The gang laughed, they enjoyed been back with each other. This was the first time they had all been together properly since last term, they had all greeted each other in the morning when they arrived but not properly.

"Right well, I'm off loosers" spoke Patricia, as she flung her back on her shoulder and started to walk away.

"I'm gonna go too, catch up to Patricia"

"Gosh Eddie, clingy" Smiled Amber

Eddie laughed before wandering off in the same direction as Patricia, trying to catch up. They still had things to discuss.

Thanks for reading, as usual please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed x The condom part, as some of you may of already noticed, was 'inspired' by Friends. I happened to be watching while writing this so yeeepp!

Thanks for the reviews off- pure-black-wings, PeddieTogether4Ever, sarvaniluvsbooks, DesiredHOA0, JustCallMePosh, xXAquaMangoXx , JadeDuffield, PeddieSibuna45, Krystal loves hoa peddie and the guests who have reviewed x


	6. Chapter 6

"Patricia, wait up" Eddie called, still running. "I think we need talk a bit more, don't ya think?"

Patricia groaned, she didn't like all these deep chats but Eddie was right they had things to sort.

"Okay, back to your room then?"

"Yeah" Said Eddie as he grabbed Patricia's hand swinging it as they walked back to Anubis house.

XXXXX

After checking they was no sign of Fabien in the room, the pair set on the bed and began to talk about their 'situation'

"Sooo.." Said Patricia, kicking off her shoes and getting in to more of comfortable position on the bed

"Soo.." Eddie repeated

"Well you said you wanted to talk didn't you slimeball, so go on"

"Er well what we gonna like do?"

Patricia shrugged awkwardly "Honestly I have no idea"

"Helpful"

"Well your not exactly helping either" Snapped Patricia

"Okay okay, well lets book an appointment yeah?

Patricia looked down at her tummy, sadness building up inside of her as she did. For a few minutes she stayed compleatly mute but then managed to mumble out a few words,

"I was thinking the same"

Eddie moved closer to Patricia and wrapped his arm around her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek,

"Good" he whispered.

XXXXX

The next morning Eddie rolled into the kitchen and to his surprise they was no Patricia.

"Erm where's Patricia?"

"Awh how cute you can't stand to be apart, little Eddie falling in love" Laughed Jerome

"No I was just curious to where she is, Joy do you know?"

"She's sick, so she's staying in bed today"

"Oh Eddie, how will you manage?" chuckled Alfie as he nudged Jerome who began laughing hysterically

"Poor Patricia, she should probably go to the doctors" Said KT, bringing herself into the conversation

"Oh don't worry, she told me last night she'd ring up for an appoitment this morning" Eddie answered

"But she wasn't even feeling ill last night" Joy stated suspiciously

Eddie began twiddling his thumbs as the whole table looked at him for an answer

"She was, she just doesn't like admitting shes ill"

"What, but why wouldn't she jus"

Eddie cut joy off, "So who did their History homework?"

Mara suddenly joined in the conversation, hearing the change of topic to school

"Me, although I only wrote 3 pages do you think thats okay? I should have probably done more, Miss Denby's going to be so angry, maybe I should go write more now becau"

Jerome slammed his hand in front of Mara's mouth,

"Mara, I've done a paragraph so I think your 3 pages will be just fine"

"Well if your sure then"

Eddie soon zoned out of Mara's freaking out and the rest of the pointless chat been discussed on the table, all he could think about was Patricia. He decided he'd go check up on her before school just to make sure she was fine and put an ease to his worrying mind.

Another pretty rubbish chapter, I don't know why but recently I've been finding it really hard to write :S I hope your enjoying it though anyway! I think I may end it soon though as I feel it may be dragging on a bit, what do you guys think?

Please Review, Follow and Favourite x


	7. Chapter 7

"Yacker, its Eddie can I come in?" Yelled Eddie as he banged on the door

He heard a faint yes so turned the door knob and entered the room.

"You okay, do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine. I've just got off the phone, I've made an appointment"

"Oh Great, well what day is it? Do I need time off school" Said Eddie smiling with pleasure

"Its this Monday but you don't need to come"

"What? Of course I'm coming, Yacker I'm not missing this no matter what!"

"Why? Its barely a day you'll want to remember?"

"Yes it is, I'll remember this day forever"

Patricia gave Eddie a puzzled look

"Why on earth would you want to remember the day you murdered a foetus?"

At that moment Eddies eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head and his mouth swung wide open.

"What the hell you on about?"

"The abortion appointment"

Eddie continued to look shocked, whilst Patricia stood confused

"I meant a baby scan appointment not an abortion one" He yelled

Now Patricia became the shocked one,

"We can't raise a child, you doofus were 17!" Patricia gasped

Eddie scrunched his face, "Why can't we?"

"It'll never work" She stated

"Yes it will, it'll be hard but it'll work. I know its scary but you won't be alone"

He walked up to Patricia and rested his hands around her hips, pressing their bodies against each others. Patricia wiggled her way out and turned her back to Eddie.

"What about when we break up?"

"Oh great to know you have faith in our relationship"

"I didn't mean it like that but it us after all, what happens when we have another stupid argument?"

"Well yes we'll argue but we'll never break up for real, because well its you and its you who I am totally and compleatly in love with"

Patricia spun back round with a small smile on her face, and looked Eddie in the eyes

"Do you mean that?"

"Obviously I do"

"I love you too" she said as she ran up to him and smacked their lips together,

They shared the next few minutes just kissing and holding each other,declaring their love for one another until Patricia pulled back. She tilted her head up to Eddie, locked her fingers in his and then smirked,

"Eddie, lets do this!"

The end :-) I was finding it hard to write, the story was dragging on and I felt it was getting boring for you guys so I decided to end it. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and Fave x I've already started writing my next Peddie fanfiction so keep an eye out for that! Thanks to everyone who read, bye for noww x


End file.
